callofdutyuserfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
New York is the most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. New York exerts a significant impact uponglobalcommerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters, New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world. The city is also referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the state of New York, of which it is a part. Located on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. With a 2010 United States Census population of 8,175,133 distributed over a land area of just 305 square miles (790 km2), New York is the most densely populated major city in the United States.As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world.The New York City Metropolitan Area's population is the United States' largest, estimated at 18.9 million people distributed over 6,720 square miles (17,400 km2), and is also part of the most populous combined statistical area in the United States, containing 22.2 million people as of 2009 Census estimates.New York is the most highly googled location in the world; registering 4.6 billion search results as of September 2011. New York traces its roots to its 1624 founding as a trading post by colonists of the Dutch Republic, and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. The city and its surrounds came under English control in 1664 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Many districts and landmarks in New York City have become well known to its nearly 50 million annual visitors. Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the World", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry.The city hosts many world renowned bridges, skyscrapers, and parks. New York City's financial district, anchored by Wall Street in Lower Manhattan, functions as the financial capital of the world and is home to the New York Stock Exchange, the world's largest stock exchange by total market capitalization of its listed companies. Manhattan's real estate market is among the most prized and expensive in the world. Manhattan's Chinatown incorporates the highest concentration of Chinese people in the Western Hemisphere. Unlike most global rapid transit systems, the New York City Subway is designed to provide 24/7 service. Numerous colleges and universities are located in New York, including Columbia University, New York University, and Rockefeller University, which are ranked among the top 100 in the world. Batttle of New York The battle of New York was a 6 day conflict between US army and pony forces. Several thousand lives where lost, and New York was destroyed. Rebuilding processes are in effect. Day 1 On October 21, 2011, The city of New York was quickly attacked by pony forces, in response to the attack on ponyville. The N.Y.P.D and local swat team were deployed, but where overwhelmed. Armed civilians quickly took loose positions near the 9/11 memorials and in The Empire State Building. There was a 2 hour stand off, but the civilians where forced to flee because of the lack of explosive devises. U.S. fighter jets quickly started bombing pony strong holdes in the big apple, and wall street was completely destroyed. Meanwhile, the pony forces swiftily started to take over most of manhattan, reaching as far as the U.N. building, when a hole was blown in their advance by the U.S. army. The result was a stand-off until 11:47, when several B-2 stealth bombers forced them to retreat. The USS abarham lincoin was alerted to attack New York Harbor, but it would take a day for it to reach its target. Day 2 At 5:15 in the morning, the USS Abraham Lincoln finally arrived at New York harbor, sending multiple aircraft to fight the ponies from the inside-out. Meanwhile, several heavily armed vehicles went head to head with the onslating force. Several fire fights happened, while helicopters rained missiles on the force and provided reinforcements. Day 2 - Day 3 While in Day 2, a US Marine Expeditionary Unit/Forces (US-MEF/US-MEU), known as the United States IV Marine Expeditionary Unit/Forces, have the highest personnel, because they are related to Strike Team Three, arrived in New York City in an effort to stop the fighting. The fighting has been organized for US IV MEU and their "related" friend, Strike Team Three. They did shot an American officer in the leg. Infantries *US Armed Forces Rangers (M15s, M4A2s, M249 SAW/M240s, MP75, M90s) *US Assault Rangers (G36Cs, MP57s) *US Marines (M15s, M4A2, M249 SAW/M240s, M90s) *US Missile Defenders (AT4s, FGM-148 Javelins, FIM-95 Stingers) *US Pathfinders (M21s, Barret .50 cals) They attack just started at somewhere in 1:01 pm, the team just moved into the location. Suddenly, US and Equestrian forces are attacking at the undead, and MEU were to intervene the undead. The Equestrians and Americans thanked IV MEU for assisting them, however. Foxtrot Alpha/Private Grant Sherman, who led IV MEU, ordered that the undead be destroyed in an effort to send in Russian reinforcements. Russian Armed Forces came by rappeling their troops to seek for IV MEU. Russian forces *Russian Armed Forces Rangers (AK-49s, AK-94s, RPD/RPKs, AKS-94U, M90s) *Russian Assault Rangers (G36Cs, AKS-94U) *Russian Marines (AK-49s, AK-94s, RPD/RPKs, M90s) *Russian Missile Defenders (RPGs, FGM-148 Javelins, FIM-95 Stingers) *Russian Snipers (Dragunov SVDs, WA2000s) Russian forces met IV MEU, American forces, and the Equestrian army, IV MEU reported about undead lurking in New York. 2:50 pm, the team marched their way into New York, only to find the Grand Pegasus Enclave, the Admiral's hateful enemy. The Enclave said that they were defected to the Allied Intervention Assault Group and the Allied Expeditionary Assault Force. The Allied Expeditionary Assault Force was the largest naval space assault air and ground forces who are colored Brown, Red, and black. The Allied Intervention Assault Group also the largest naval space assault air and ground forces, their color is Orange, Urban, and White. The DSS Aleksander was above New York and was planning for a missile barrage of New York. The DSS Aleksander saw friendly units colored in green and enemies colored in red, however. The undead appears to be colored black, which was confirmed in the AC-130m Gunship Specter. This AC-130 Gunship Spectre was the Allied reverse-engineered AC-210 Gunship Spectre, which can see friendlies that has IR strobes and was blinking, but the enemies were still colored red and the undead was still colored black. The undead and enemies were not blinking due to its hostilities. The AC-210 Gunship was callsigned Reaper Four, ordered the team to set a camping post at the fifth floor, however Foxtrot said that undead or enemies were in every rooms, the Gunship begins to send a floor number killing missile/rocket, which was the Diagnostic Gun. The Gunship fires the Air to Ground Diagnostic missile, and tells that the Diagnostic missile will clear anything, especially will annihilating anything on the ground. The team has been moved, but undeads and enemies are fighting each other, akin to The Enemy of My Enemy. Night 2 The team has been building barricades and cameras, found on the fifth floor. The entire room in the fifth floor was cleared and the team will keep an eye for undead and enemy forces. They found that civilians were waiting for the IV MEU, but were alive. Reaper 4 accidentally doesn't noticed there were civilians. The civilians were told by Grand President Paffendoft that they are now part of AEAF and AIAG.